


Incoming Image...

by Last_One_Standing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brokuto For Life, Dirty Talk, Four People Can Love Each Other!, Group chat, I Basically Wrote Smut..., Image Received, Incoming Image, Incoming Video, Keiji Talking Dirty, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Video Received, pretty boy, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_One_Standing/pseuds/Last_One_Standing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[22:17] Tsuki <3 </b><br/>I can see that..<br/>Should you really be texting whilst doing that? </p>
<p><b>[22:17] me </b><br/>Dont complain Tsuki!!!<br/>That is so fuckin hotttttt<br/>Send more </p>
<p><b>[22:18] Tsuki <3</b><br/>I can hear you moaning from my room Tetsu.<br/>Please stop.</p>
<p><b>[22:18] me </b><br/>Cum join me then ;) ;) cum<br/>get it?</p>
<p><b>[22:18] Tsuki <3 </b><br/>What wondrous wit you have Tetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Image...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I basically wrote smut... But I rather like writing text fics and these four needed something. Enjoy.

**[22:04]**  
_Tsuki <3 was added to the conversation_  
Brokuto was added to the conversation  
Pretty boy was added to the conversation 

**[22:05] me**  
Its not the same without u guys here

**[22:06] Tsuki <3 **  
I'm literally in the other room.  
Also why do you have Akaashi saved as 'Pretty boy'?

**[22:06] me**  
Wasnt really including u  
Still not same without everyone tho  
Bcz hes so damn pretty he makes me swoon

**[22:07] Tsuki <3 **  
You're so lame.

**[22:12]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:13] me**  
Holy fuck  
That is the hottest thing ive ever seen

**[22:13] Tsuki <3 **  
Akaashi is going to kill you for sending that.  
Even if he does look hot.  
Why is he pulling that expression?

**[22:15]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:16] Tsuki <3 **  
Correction, he's going to kill you for that one.  
How are you taking pictures whilst doing that? 

**[22:16] Brokuto**  
Hands free  
mouth on hs dk

**[22:17] Tsuki <3 **  
I can see that..  
Should you really be texting whilst doing that? 

**[22:17] me**  
Dont complain Tsuki!!!  
That is so fuckin hotttttt  
Send more 

**[22:18] Tsuki <3**  
I can hear you moaning from my room Tetsu.  
Please stop.

**[22:18] me**  
Cum join me then ;) ;) cum  
get it?

**[22:18] Tsuki <3 **  
What wondrous wit you have Tetsu.

**[22:19] me**  
Akaashi looks so hot  
Beaut n perf  
N with his mouth open like that  
Fuuuu  
I could give him somethin to suck on

**[22:19] Tsuki <3 **  
You're being vulgar.

**[22:20] me**  
So u not hard rn?  
Not touchin ur self?  
Not thinkin bout Akaashis mouth?  
U know how good tha mouth is

**[22:21] Tsuki <3 **  
Of course I'm thinking about his mouth.  
And Bokuto's.  
I want both of them.

**[22:21] me**  
Fuuu me too  
All 3 of u  
Touchin me everywhere  
Fuckin me again n again  
Bokuto breathin faster whilst he rides me  
Akaashi n u moanin  
U makin Akaashi scream as u pound into him

**[22:23] Tsuki <3 **  
That needs to happen.  
All of that needs to happen.  
I need that beautiful face underneath me.

**[22:24] me**  
Need to watch both u do that  
Bet I cud make Bokuto scream if I went hard enough

**[22:24]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:24] Tsuki <3 **  
I did not need to see your face covered in that Bokuto...  
You're disgusting.

**[22:25] me**  
Tsuki come join meeeee  
Im so fuckin hard  
Need ur mouth so bad

**[22:25] Tsuki <3 **  
Stop being vulgar in the group chat.  
And stop moaning so loud these walls are thin!

**[22:25] Me**  
U weren't complainin 1 sec ago  
Fiiiine ill come to ur room  
Unlock the door so I can fuck u  
Dont deny u want it

**[22:26] Tsuki <3 **  
I'm not letting you in. Go back to your own room.

**[22:39] Brokuto**  
Keiji got angry wit me  
Tel him da pics were hot!

**[22:41] Pretty boy**  
Please delete those pictures. 

**[22:42]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:42] Pretty boy**  
Is that Kei's ass or your own?

**[22:45]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:45] Brokuto**  
OMFG HOW MNY FINGERS HAV U GT IN HIM  
THT SO FCKIN HOTTTTTT 

**[22:46] Pretty boy**  
Kei's ass then.

**[22:46] Brokuto**  
I wna b in dat ass sooooo bad  
He beggin?  
Make him beg Kuroo

**[22:47] Pretty boy**  
It is hot when he begs.  
He should beg if he wants me to ride him.

**[22:47] Brokuto**  
Keiji it so fckin hot wen u talk dirty 

**[22:47] me**  
It really is  
U should do it more  
U might make Tsuki cum if u do it more ;) ;) ;)

**[22:48] Pretty boy**  
Only if he begs.

**[22:50]**  
_incoming video...  
Video received. _

**[22:51] Brokuto**  
HOLY FCKIN FCK FCK I AM SAVIN THT FOR FUTUR USE

**[22:53] Pretty boy**  
Cum for me Kei.  
Like I know you can.  
Cum right now into Kuroo's hand whilst his fingers are up your ass.  
You'll be cuming inside me next time, this is just practice.

**[22:54] Brokuto**  
Tht is the hottest fckin thing uve eva said

**[22:57] me**  
Mission accomplished  
Tsukis so cute post orgasm

**[22:57]**  
_incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[22:58] Brokuto**  
Wud he kill me if dat wz my phone bkground?

**[23:03] Tsuki <3 **  
Yes.

**[23:04] Brokuto**  
Bt its so HOTTTTTT 

**[23:05] Pretty boy**  
It is an exceptionally goo picture of you Kei.  
All of them were exceptionally good pictures.  
Except the ones of me, please delete those.

**[23:05] Tsuki <3 **  
No chance if you're keeping the ones of me.  
I need an insurance policy.

**[23:06] me**  
Im not deleting any of them  
Ur both gorgeous n perf n I wanna fuck both of u into oblivion

**[23:06] Pretty boy**  
We'll be back in Tokyo in a few days, something can be arranged.

**[23:06] me**  
Sounds good to me.

**[23:07]**  
_Pretty eyes leaves the conversation..._

**[23:07] Brokuto**  
Fu dats my cue 2 leave 2  
I need Keiji 2 help take care of a problem ;) 8===D~~~  
Can stil hear tsukkis moan

**[23:08]**  
_Brokuto leaves the conversation..._

**[23:08] Tsuki <3**  
I hate you for sending that video.

**[23:09] me**  
U can get me bk nxt time  
Now come to bed

**[23:09] Tsuki <3 **  
I plan to, for both.

**[23:11]**  
_Tsuki <3 leaves the conversation..._

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, comments or kudos is much appreciated! Hope you liked the one shot.


End file.
